Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar
by x-sosei-x
Summary: Est il possible de se remettre de la perte d'un être cher? Oui mais le chemin est long et difficile heureusement des personnes sont là pour nous aider.  Cross-over the GazettE,Alice Nine,Ancafe,SuG,Dir en Grey,DELUHI.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar

**Genre: **Shonen-ai,Yaoi,School-fic.

**Pairing: **Vous verrez bien c'est la surprise.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "lui",Yuki et Senri

**Warning: **Romance et School-fic

**Mot de l'auteur: **C'est ma première fic alors je ne sais pas trop se que ça va donner, j'accepte les critique et les idées,bonne lecture!

Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar

PROLOGUE

Alors que mon réveil vient de sonné je me lève, métire et me regarde dans la glace, mes cheveux blonds cachent légèrement mes yeux marrons et mon teint pâle est semblable à celui dun cadavre.

Cest encore une interminable journée qui sannonce dans ce monde que je ne comprends pas, car je ne suis quune coquille vide, un cadavre ambulant, je ne ressens rien, aucuns sentiments, rien, juste un grand vide, un vrai zombie.

Mais cela na pas toujours été comme ainsi avant jétais tout ce quil y a de plus normal, enfin si lon peut considérer lêtre humain comme quelque chose de normal.

Non, tout a changé le jour où je lai perdu**, il **ma laissé seul dans ce monde.

Je pensé qu**il** serait toujours à mes côtés pour me protéger quand javais peur, maider quand jétais mal mais **il** ne sera plus jamais près de moi.

Toute ma vie je devrais la passer seul ce sera mon châtiment cest-ce que jai décidé et mes cicatrices seront toujours là pour me le rappeler .La seules raison pour laquelle je nai pas mis fin à mes jours est qu**il** ma fais promettre de continuer à vivre pour lui et moi depuis jessaye de tenir cette promesse en attendant désespérément le jour qui me libérera de toute cette souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 : Départ pour linternat

Aujourdhui cest le grand jour, mes parents mont inscris dans un internat et mon père va mamené pour mon premier jour, je suis assez tendu à lidée de rencontrer dautres personnes mais je suis quelquun de tellement effacé que les gens ne me remarque même pas.

Jai finis de me préparé, je descends et je trouve mes parents en bas, à côté de ma valise. Ils me sourient, ils savent à quel point cest difficile pour moi depuis depuis qu**il** nous a quittés, ils sont si gentils, ils ont voulus maidé à surmonter la douleur mais au fond deux ils sont conscients que je ne suis pas en paix avec moi-même. Ma mère membrasse et nous accompagne jusqu la porte dentrée.

-Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Tu nas besoin de rien dautres?

-Non, cest bon je crois. Je jette un dernier regard autour de moi et vais rejoindre mon père.

-Tout ce passera bien, appelle-nous si jamais tu as le moindre problème! Je taime! Elle a toujours eut tendance à me surprotéger à cause de mes problèmes de santé mais maintenant cest pire car je suis mentalement fragile daprès les médecins.

-Oui moi aussi.

Mon père embrasse ma mère et nous nous mettons en route. Le trajet se passe en silence mon père remarque mon anxiété et me dit :

-Ne tinquiète pas Yuki je suis sûr que tu te plairas dans ta nouvelle école et puis ça te feras changer dair tu verras.

-Oui tu dois avoir raison. Jessaye plus de me rassurer moi-même que lui.

Une fois arrivé il mbouriffât les cheveux et me sourit.

-Aller au revoir Yuki à bientôt.

-Au revoir papa.

Je sortis de la voiture et commence à mavancer vers un grand bâtiment blanc, je rentre dans ce qui semble être laccueil, je vois un groupe dtudiants entrain de discuter et rigoler ensemble, ils passent à côtés de moi sans me voir, je suis donc si effacé que les gens ne me prête pas attention, je les comprends un personne sans intérêts comme moi ne mérite pas que lon sintéresse à elle.

Je me tords les doigts et mapproche de la femme qui est derrière un bureau.

-Bonjour excusez moi je viens darriver est que vous pourriez me renseigner sil vous plaît?

-Bonjour oui bien sûr on ma prévenue de ton arrivée voilà la clé de ta chambre, ton emploi du temps, tu es dans le bâtiment B cest celui que tu verras à droite en sortant et bienvenue parmi nous.

-Bien, merci.

Je mavance donc vers le bâtiment en question, ctait vraiment grand jespère ne pas me perdre dans tout ces couloirs. Je finis par trouver ma chambre cest une pièce assez grande et pas trop lumineuse avec une seule fenêtre et deux lits simples de chaque côté. Il y a des tee-shirts qui traînent un peu partout avec des CD, se sont sûrement les affaires de celui avec qui je vais partager la chambre, il ma lair dtre assez désordonné, je pose mon sac sur le lit qui nest pas occupé et quelquun rentre dans la chambre en faisant beaucoup de bruit au passage.

-Salut, tu dois être le nouveau, désolé je nai pas eu le temps de ranger la chambre avant que tarrive mais je vais te faire de la place!

Je me retourne pour voir à quoi ressemble mon partenaire de chambre il est assez petit mais pas autant que moi (cest vrai que je suis petit pour mon âge et je déteste ça) il a les cheveux colorés et porte un débardeur blanc et un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux, il me sourit amicalement en me tendant la main que je serre timidement.

-Bonjour je mappelle Yuki, enchanté.

-Moi cest Nao ravis de partager cette chambre avec toi, je vais te faire de la place pour tes affaires après si tu veux je te montrerai où sont les douches.

-Merci. Il a lair gentil mais très bavard je naime pas trop parler jespère quil ne me posera pas trop de questions. Soudain je me rends compte de ce quil vient de dire je commence à paniquer.

-Les douches!

-Ben oui on a des douches communes, pourquoi tes pudique?

-Oui on va dire ça comme ça.

-Je suis désolé mais ty échapperas pas mais tu peux toujours y aller le soir ya moins de monde.

Ctait sûrement le mieux à faire, je me mis à déballer le peu daffaires que javais comme je ne mattache à rien je nai pas beaucoup de bien matériels, une fois que jai finis je mallonge sur mon lit et écoute de la musique de mon MP3. J-avais lhabitude den écouter avec **lui, **il ma donné cet amour pour la musique cest tout ce quil me reste à lheure daujourdhui. Alors que je commence à mendormir je vois Nao penché vers moi, je retire les écouteurs pour voir ce quil veut.

-Taimes la musique? Tcoute quoi?

-Cest du Visual Kei.

-Tu aimes cest génial! Jai pleins de bons morceaux tu pourras les écouter si tu veux mon Ipod et dans ce tiroir!

-Daccord merci.

-Moi-même je suis batteur, je casse pas des murs mais je me débrouille pas mal, avec des amis on a formé un groupe, on répète pendant le temps libre avec dautre musiciens, on tous les mêmes goûts alors on sentant bien, tu voudras que je te les présentes? Il avait dis tout ça en une seul phrase sest étonnant pour moi qui est de mal à aligner deux mots.

-Euh je ne sais pas je risque de vous gêner, je ne suis pas musicien, je vais faire tâche. Mes parents ont insistés sur le fait que je devrais essayer de me faire des amis mais lidée ne menchante guère je suis tellement mal à laise quand je suis entouré de personnes que je préfère rester seul.

-Mais non voyons tu viens darrivé on va pas te laisser te perdre dans cette grande prison quest lcole !Tu nous donneras tout avis et peut être que tu deviendras notre premier fan !

Comment faisait il pour tout prendre à la rigolade, moi je nai aucun sens de lhumour alors cest sûr je ne comprends pas mais il doit vouloir se montrer gentil alors je ne vais pas le vexer.

-Daccord je veux bien venir à une de vos répétitions mais tu devrais peut être en parles avec tes amis avant?

-Mais non ya pas de problème je te dis ils vont tous être contents ça fait un moment quon na pas vu de nouvelle tête et puis si tu veux je te montrerai quelques enchaînements simples si ta avis!

-On verra.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me rallonge et il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour avant de mendormir.

Quand je me réveille il est presque 22h00 cest trop tard pour aller manger mais de toute façon je navais pas faim, je prends un grand Tee-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama, ma serviette et parts en direction des douches que Nao mavais montré tout à lheure. Les couloirs sont vides et assez sombres, jespère ne croiser personne, quand jarrive je jette un coup dil, cest bon il ny a pas âme qui vive. Je mavance vers lune des douches elles sont vraiment grandes il faut croire que tout est immense ici. Leau coule sur ma peau et je suis envahis de frissons je passe mes doigts sur mes cicatrices elles seront toujours là pour me rappelé quel genre de monstre je suis, mes larmes se mirent à coulées se mêlant aux gouttes deau, mon angoisse est tellement présente que je narrive plus à me contrôler. Jteints le robinet, mhabille et repars dans ma chambre. Cette fois jai limpression de ne pas être seul, je marrête pour regarder derrière moi mais il ny a personne, je me retourne et me stop net, devant moi se tient un garçon, il est grand environ 1m80, il a des cheveux mi-longs noirs comme cest yeux cela fait un parfaite contraste avec sa peau blanche et ses traits fins on dirait un mannequin mais il le fait quil me fasse aussi peur mincite plutôt a opté pour un vampire, je continue de le regarder sans bouger mais lui savance vers moi son regard est profond jai limpression quil peut lire en moi cela minquiète encore plus, il porte un pantalon en toile noir et un veste qui laisse entrevoir ses abdos et il a pendu à son cou un long collier avec un croix au bout, il sarrête juste devant moi face à face.

-Quest-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille? Sa voix est grave et agréable à, entendre cest la première fois que je me sens comme ça il mintimide beaucoup mais sa présence ne me dérange pas au contraire il me rend serein.

-Jallais prendre un douche mais cest bon jai terminé alors si tu veux y aller moi je retourne dans ma chambre. Ma voix stait perdue vers la fin de ma phrase et je tremblais un peu, quest-ce qui me prenaient à discuter au milieu du couloir au milieu de la nuit avec un inconnu.

-Je vois tu dois avoir tes raisons pour venir si tard dans la nuit enfin fais attention on se perd vite dans cet immeuble quand il fait noir, bonne nuit.

Il passe à côté de moi et je peux sentir son parfum suave et enivrant, je suis tétaniser je ne suis même pas pus le remercier enfin moi qui avais peur de rencontrer quelquun jtais servis on se serait cru dans un film dhorreur rien que dy pensé javais des sueurs froides. Je repars dans ma chambre, je vois Nao étaler de tout son long un bras sur le visage, je vais me coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je narrive pas à trouver le sommeil je repense à ce garçon, il mintrigue, il dégage une aura différente des personnes ordinaire pour une fois se nai pas désagréable je voudrais le revoir pour pouvoir le remercier mais cette fois jespère que ce ne sera pas dans un sombre couloir. Pouvoir le revoir. Est-ce que jai le droit de pouvoir souhaiter ça pour une autre personne.

Please des coms donner votre avis !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 : Premier jour de cours et rencontre

-Yuki, Yuki réveille toi !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois Nao, il me secoue légèrement mais quelle heure est il ?

-Yuki dépêche on va être en retard !

-En retard ? Je jette un œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Nao, 7h30, je me lève et commence à m'habiller en vitesse.

-Je pars devant, je t'attends en classe tu seras trouvé ?

-Oui je vais me débrouillé. Enfin j'espère.

Nao partit je me mis face à un miroir pour voir un peu la tête que j'avais. J'ai des cernes énormes, je n'ai pas réussis à dormir et voilà le résultat j'ai toujours un peu de mal à dormir mais là j'ai fais un trop plein d'émotions et d'angoisse, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas réveiller. Que cette journée va être longue, je suis fatigué, je ne connais personne ici et je ne veux pas en connaître davantage, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, c'est peut être vide et sans déco là bas mais au moins je m'y sentais assez bien alors qu'ici je suis entouré de plein de monde bruyant, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester ici, j'ai déjà fais suffisamment souffrir mes parents, pas question de leurs infligé un de mes nouvel échecs. Et tant pis si on me trouve bizarre ou autre chose, ils ne pourront pas plus ternir l'image que j'ai de moi. Enfin après un réel effort je sors de la chambre et me m'ai à chercher la salle de mon premier cours, par quoi je commence au juste ? Je sors mon emploi du temps, de 8h00 à 10h30 littérature, ça commence bien, sur quoi ça va traiter, sur notre « vision du monde qui nous entour »en se qui me concerne il risque d'être déçu le prof. J'arrive à ma salle et scrute les lieux, tout le monde est très agité cela ne me plais pas, j'aperçois Nao qui me fait fais signe de venir il est avec trois autres garçons deux bruns et un blond j'ai pu remarquer que comme Nao ils ont tous les cheveux colorés se qui est typique du style Visual Kei, il y en a un nonchalamment accoudé à sa table et les deux autres parle entre eux, ils ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon arrivé mais Nao s'approche et me trie par le bras.

-Yuki, tu n'as pas eu mal as trouvé ? Je n'ose pas lui dire que j'ai du demander deux fois mon chemin, c'est déjà assez embarrassant.

-Non c'est bon.

-Tan mieux viens j'ai parlé de toi aux autres, ils avaient hâte de te rencontrer ! Alors voici Uruha, Hiroto et Saga ! Les gars je vous présente Yuki le nouvel élève !

-Salut ! Me dis Saga en souriant.

-Enchanté ! déclare Hiroto.

Uruha hoche juste la tête en souriant, bon début je trouve.

-Bonjour à tous. Il n'y a aucune émotion dans ma voix j'essaye pourtant de me forcé, je baisse les yeux devant me piètre prestation.

-Dis donc t'ai un timide toi !

-Sa va laisse le Hiroto il vient d'arriver ! Nao donne une petite tape derrière sa tête.

-Mais c'est bon je le taquine y'a pas de mal ! Il fait la moue.

-Alors Yuki, Nao nous à dis que t 'étais pas très causant mais pas prise de tête et que t'aimais la musique, tu vas venir en salle de musique avec nous pour qu'on te fasse écouté une de nos compos?

-Oui, oui il va venir !

-Ne décide pas pour les autres !

-Mais il à l'aire gentil!En plus je pourrais t'apprendre un petit air à la guitare !

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Mais si, mais si, tout s'apprends avec de la pratique!

-Non Hiro je voulais lui montrer pour la batterie!

- Tu rigoles tu as vu ses mains c'est de la gratte qu'il doit faire avec moi un point c'est tout!

-Ou avec moi ! Tient Uruha s'y mets aussi.

-N'importe quoi laissez le, un bassiste en plus ce serai bien mieux, vous nous cassez les oreilles avec vos guitares! Ils sont bien gentils tout les quatre mais ils me font un peu peur, je me sens tirer de tout les côtés et puis je ne veux pas leurs donner de faux espoirs.

-Ecoutez, on verra le moment venu non ?

-Oui il a raison.

-Tu vois Hiroto tu lui as fais peur maintenant il va tous nous prendre pour des dingues et il plus vouloir rester avec nous !

-Bien sûr que non, il est d'accord et puis j'ai rien d'effrayant !

-Non, non, juste ta tête!

-Quel méchant, Nao défends moi !

-Viens là Hiro !

Et cela à continuer ainsi pendant un moment, Hiroto fait son martyr et Saga l'embête. C'est bizarre mais le comportement de Nao envers Hiroto me laisse penser qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne suis pas homophobe loin de là, mais je n'ai jamais était amoureux alors quand je les vois je me pose des questions, d'un côté ils me rendent un peu nostalgique quand ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, je repense à **lui. **Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée de notre professeur, il est jeune je trouve, pas très grand et blond.

-Bonjour à tous je suis Kyo votre professeur de littérature pour ce premier cours j'aimerais mieux vous connaître, je veux que vous me racontiez un évènement dans votre vie qui vous à marquer en bien ou en mal ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas noter.

Je ne peux tout de même pas parler de **lui**, non je ne pourrais pas faire ça, c'est trop dur, tant pis je rends une copie blanche ce n'est pas super pour un début mais bon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le cour est terminé, enfin j'en avais assez, je vais pour sortir mais le prof me retient.

-Yuki, c'est bien ça, tu es notre nouvel arrivant.

-Oui monsieur.

-Tu m'as rendu une feuille blanche il n'y a rien qui t'inspire ?

-Non monsieur désolé.

-Allons, il y a bien quelque chose qui t'as marqué dans ta vie, qui t'as mis en colère, qui t'as rendu triste ou bien joyeux !

-Non monsieur je vous assure que je ne trouve pas le moindre évènement qui aurais pu me faire réagir, j'ai cherché pourtant, maintenant s'il vous plait je peux m'en aller ?

-Oui bien sûr mais j'aimerais reparler de ça avec toi une autre fois si tu veux bien.

-Oui monsieur, au revoir.

La dernière chose que je voulais faire c'était bien en parler c'était trop douloureux de penser à **lui**, je me souviens que mes parents m'avais envoyé voir un psychologue une fois mais ça avait mal finit, j'ai fais une crise en plein milieu de la séance rien que dis penser je me sens mal d'ailleurs la tête me tourne il faut que je sorte prendre l'air.

-Eh Yuki on va manger et après on va tous en salle de musique tu viens ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, je vous rejoindrez tout à l'heure.

-Ok mais tu es sûr ? Tu devrais manger un peu, t'es déjà assez maigrichon, tu risque de tomber malade.

-Non c'est bon je vous retrouverez plus tard.

-D'accord c'est comme tu le sens.

Nao s'en va et je commence à chercher une sortie, il ne sait pas que je suis déjà considérer comme malade d'après les médecins. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi, il faut vraiment que je sorte, je longe le couloir descends un escalier est arrive enfin dehors, il n'y a personne il faut dire qu'il fait froid, je ferme un peu plus ma veste et commence à marcher doucement. Je ne suis pas dans la cour principal, je dois me trouver derrière le bâtiment, c'est assez isolé tant mieux. Il fait bon l'air me soulage et la douleur s'en va, il faut que je me calme, j'observe les arbres qui m'entourent ils ont perdus toutes leurs feuilles et ne sont plus que des tas de bois secs mais au printemps ils retrouveront toute leur splendeur, j'aurais aimé que pour moi aussi se soit si simple. Soudain je sens quelque chose bouger à côté de ma jambe, je baisse les yeux et vois un chaton tout noir entrain de se frotter contre moi, il cherche sans doute un peu de chaleur, je le prends dans mes bras et le caresse doucement, il miaule et se mets à ronronner, il est adorable.

-Tu es perdu toi aussi, tu n'as nulle part ou aller.

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et il continue de réclamer des caresses.

-Salut il est à toi ce chat ?

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a parler, ce sont deux garçons le premier est brun et celui qui l'accompagne est blond avec des mèches de couleurs flashe, il a un piercing à la lèvre inférieur, le brun s'approche de moi et regarde le chaton.

-Non je viens juste de le trouver.

-Il est sûrement abandonné il a du venir ici pour chercher un abri, tu vas le garder ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais si on a le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie mais il ne faut pas qu'il pose de problème sinon on va te le retirer.

-Ah bon, alors je vais le garder. Je serre le chat et souris doucement, je suis content, il me tiendra compagnie, il est si mignon.

-Trop choupi ! L'autre garçon sautille autour de moi avec l'énergie d'une pile électrique.

-Takeru il faut y aller maintenant.

-Oui mais on n'a pas encore trouvé ce type là euh Yuki je crois.

-C'est pas grave il viendra une autre fois et puis je n'ai pas encore accordé ma guitare.

-Ca va, ça va on y va.

- Euh excusez-moi mais Yuki c'est moi. Ils me fixent tout les deux.

-C'est toi super, Nao nous à dit que tu étais nouveau et que tu connaissait pas bien l'établissement, il s'en voulais de t'avoir laisser seul alors on s'est proposé pour aller te chercher et ça fait un moment qu'on tourne en rond avec l'autre imbécile qui cri que j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation et qui arrête pas de se plaindre.

-C'est ta faute tu nous à fais faire un détour depuis le temps que t'est ici tu sais toujours pas t'y retrouver en plus j'ai envie de chanter moi !

-Mais tu t'es même pas chauffer la vois n'y rien alors, en plus y'a des endroits ou je suis jamais allé je voulais juste visiter !

- Quel excuse bidon tu nous as perdu oui ! Crétin de Tora!

Ils étaient donc là à se disputés devant moi, c'est original comme prise de contact.

-Euh je vais peut être déposé mon chat dans ma chambre et ensuite on pourra y aller ?

-Oui tu as raison allons y! Et excuse nous pour cette mauvaise présentation je m'appelle Tora lui c'est Takeru.

-Bien on y va.

Nous partons tout les trois vers ma chambre, quand Tora me regarde et observe le chaton qui me lèche les doigts.

-C'est drôle mais j'ai vu ce chat il y a quelques temps, il était très agressif j'ai pensé que c'était un chat sauvage mais toi il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-Il n'était pas méchant avec tout le monde.

-Oui mais va savoir ce qui se passe avec mon frère c'est un cas particulier.

-Peut être que Yuki aussi!

Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ce chat que je tenais n'avait rien de sauvage.

-Il est gentil avec moi parce qu'on se ressemble.

-T'es un chat!

-Tais toi Takeru tu l'ennui.

-C'est pas vrai, Yuki je t'ennuis ? Il prit un air de chien battu qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça.

-Euh non.

-Yuki ne lui cède pas, c'est un vrai gamin quand il s'y met et quand il est avec Hiroto c'est pire, comment fais Miku pour te supporter.

-Il dit que c'Est-ce qui fait mon charme et il a raison.

-Normal qu'il te dise ça t'es son copain.

-Voui!

-C'est bon on y est. Je dépose le chaton sur mon lit, il s'y plaît on dirait.

-Dis donc j'espère que Nao ne te dérange pas trop il est d'une grande bêtise par moment.

-Non il est gentil en plus je ne pense pas être un cadeau moi non plus.

-Yuki tu es trop mignon comment on pourrait ne pas t'aimer! Je me renferme subitement s'il savait quelle personne je suis.

-Ne te fit pas aux apparences. J'ai pensé à haute voix.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, s'y vous montriez le chemin.

-Oui tout de suite!

Et nous sommes sortis de la chambre pour aller en salle de musique, elle n'est pas très loin d'après Tora, on a monter deux étages et on y est arrivée, la pièce est spacieuse avec des murs blancs, au fond il y a une batterie Nao est derrière d'ailleurs, à côté de lui se trouve Saga assis sur une chaise avec sa basse, Uruha est entrain de régler un empli, il y a deux autres garçons que je ne connais pas l'un deux lit une feuille il a un micro à la main et l'autre est assis sur une table.

-Ah vous avez trouvé Yuki !

-Oui enfin !

-Yuki voici Juri notre chanteur et Aggy qui est bassiste. Ils m'adressent tout les deux un signe de main.

-Aujourd'hui je joue avec Saga, Juri, Uruha et comme Hiroto n'a pas pu venir Senri doit le remplacer tu vas voir ça va être bien !

-Si tu le dis.

-On a un problème Senri est toujours pas arriver!

-Vous croyez que s'est de famille et qu'il s'est perdu ? Takeru lance un œil taquin à Tora.

-Mon frangin aime se faire désirer c'est tout ! Le frère de Tora il en parler tout à l'heure il est guitariste lui aussi?

-Euh Senri c'est son frère!

-Oui c'est un vrai glaçon, il est désagréable parfois alors fais pas attention.

-D'accord. J'attends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, je me retourne mais c'est …

-Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ça fait un moment mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les cours enfin bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Suite des rencontres et découverte

C'est lui le garçon que j'ai croisé hier soir je n'aurai jamais fais le rapprochement mais en regardant de plus prés c'est vrai qu'il a un air de famille avec Tora.

-Je suis désolé j'ai cassé une corde et je ne retrouver pas les neuves il faut dire qu'il y a un tel bazar dans la chambre n'est-ce pas Tora ?

-Eh c'est le tien aussi de bazar je te ferais dire!Et puis si tu faisais attention à tes affaires aussi!

-Senri et sa délicatesse naturelle!

-Tais toi, ces cordes c'étaient de la mauvaise qualité voilà tout !

-C'est plutôt parce que tu joue comme un bourrin avoue le !

-Tssss.

-Dis donc Senri tu ne connais pas encore Yuki c'est le nouveau et tu devine ra jamais avec qui on la trouver.

Senri se tourne vers moi, son regard est indifférent mais il semble être étonné pendant une minute en me voyant, il m'a reconnue ? Je ne suis pas sûr il ne dit rien. Il est vraiment mystérieux, si on m'avait dis que je rencontrerai quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que moi je ne l'aurai pas cru, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, je comprends un peu les autres maintenant. Mais c'est étrange Senri n'est pas désagréable à regarder, je veux dire qu'il est calme cela ne me déplait pas, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il se démarque de ceux qui l'entourent, qu'il y a une ombre qui plane autour de lui et le sépare du reste du monde, il est là sans pour autant l'être, un peu comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Le chat avec lequel tu faisais copain-copain le dernière fois et bien il s'est fait adopté par Yuki.

-Il ne t'a pas griffé ?

-Non, je suis désolé si s'est le tien je vais te le rendre.

-C'est bon tu peux le garder, il sera sûrement bien avec toi, prends bien soin de lui.

-Oui bien sûr. Je souris doucement cela ne mettais pas arriver depuis tellement longtemps mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais content qu'il soit d'accord c'était un peu comme s'il me faisait un cadeau et puis je pouvais garder mon ami à poils longs. Senri détourna la tête en clignant vite des yeux est-ce qu'il était gêner ?

-De rien.

-Oh c'est la première fois que Senri fais un cadeau il est tout ému le petit!Mais pourquoi tu lui fais un cadeau à lui et pas à moi.

-Si tu veux un cadeau demande à ton copain!

-Avec Miku c'est différent, il me fait d'autres cadeaux lui!

-Garde ton esprit pervers pour quand vous êtes tous les deux, là y a des jeunes gens.

- Quand c'est Hiroto qui est pervers par contre ça ne te dérange pas. Les joues de Nao s'empourprent et il bégaie.

-C'est n'im… importe quoi ! Bon on a assez perdu de temps on commence. Il se place derrière sa batterie, Uruha et Senri sangle leur guitare, Saga fait de même pour sa basse et Juri attrape le micro et se fût le début d'une prestation inoubliable. J'étais complètement submergé par leur musique la voix de Juri accompagné merveilleusement les autres instruments elle était grave et par moment elle s'adoucie c'était impressionnant tous le l'était. Ils étaient parfaitement concentrés dans ceux qu'ils faisaient et je sentis soudain un regard pesant sur moi, Aggy me fixer avec insistance les sourcils légèrement froncés, je tremble un peu et tente de l'ignorer, qu'est-ce que je lui ais fais, il n'aime peut être pas les nouveaux, Takeru se mets à côté de moi et me dis.

-Ils sont trop forts tu ne trouve pas ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ? Tu nous aimes bien ? Tu vas rester avec nous. Il a une attitude si enjouée.

-Je ne crois pas, tu sais il y en a qui vont peut être mal la prendre si je reste, Aggy n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer et Senri n'avais pas l'ai enchanté non plus je ne veux pas causer de conflit entre vous.

-Ecoutes Senri est comme ça avec tout le monde y'a que très peu de personne qui sache pourquoi, mais sinon ont t'apprécie tous ici t'est gentil, pas causant c'est vrai mais gentil. Quand à Aggy je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait la tête il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais ça va lui passé t'inquiète pas.

-mmh. Takeru m'a un peu rassurer mais je ne sais pas si je peux entrer ainsi dans leur cercle je vais faire tâche, je ne le mérite pas, ils ne méritent pas ça.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Alors Yuki ça t'a plus ? Nao était fier de lui et ça se voyait.

-Oui vous êtes tous très doués.

-Il est trop sympa!Takeru s'est jeté sur moi, décidément il n'arrête jamais lui, mais la proximité à laquelle il se tenait me gênais, je le repoussais avec le peu de force que j'avais.

-Takeru tu vois bien que tu l'étouffe!

-Mais il est tellement mignon!

-Et terroriser maintenant.

-C'est pas vrai y'a que Senri qui fait peur ici !

J'étais vraiment embarrassé d'être dans cette position, je n'étais pas habituer à susciter l'attention des gens, en plus d'Aggy maintenant Senri me regarde fixement aussi.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui faut retourner en cours, ça va être l'heure et Shinya aime pas les retards.

-Dommage j'en aurais bien fais une autre. Juri avais l'ai déçu.

-Pas possible mais demain on remet ça !

-Oui maître Nao.

-Crétin.

Nous sommes donc partit pour deux heures deux maths et le prof s'appel Shinya apparemment je me dirige vers la porte quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon sac j'ai du le laisser dans la chambre quand je suis allé poser mon chat tout à l'heure.

-Euh Nao je vous rejoins je vais chercher mon sac, je l'ai posé dans la chambre avant de venir ici.

-Ok mais dépêche toi de pas être trop à la bourre le prof est pas commode. Voilà qui me rassurer. J'allais partir quand j'entends Senri m'interpeller.

-Attends je viens avec toi.

-D'ac..cord mais tu ne vas pas..

-J'ai encore une heure devant moi.

Il m'intimider vraiment je n'arriver pas à me métriser cela me faisait peur, nous sommes passé devant Aggy, il m'a lancé un regard noir mais c'est quoi son problème je tremblais encore plus.

Le chemin pour aller à ma chambre c'est passé en silence jusqu'à ce que Senri le brise.

-C'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas.

-Que je te fais peur. Il a touché dans le mille mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il risque de mal le prendre mais je préfère être franc.

-Un peu, oui.

-Je suis désolé je ne sais pas mis prendre avec les gens.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile.

-Pourquoi tout le monde t'apprécie moi hormis mon frère et Takeru il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-C'est faux ils t'apprécient toi aussi sûrement plus que moi en plus je viens à peine d'arriver cela me gêne qu'ils soient gentils avec moi d'ordinaire les gens m'ignore ou m'évite c'est bizarre pour moi qu'il me considère comme un …enfin comme un… J'avais vraiment du mal à dire ce que je penser même avec Senri cela semblais plus facile mais je n'y arriver pas.

-Comme un ami ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Pourtant tous te considère comme tel.

-Je ne le mérite pas, je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

-Yuki on a tous nos secrets mais personne ne mérite de rester seul, du moins pas toi.

-Et pourquoi pas moi comment peux tu dire ça !

-Je le pense c'est tout. C'était vraiment gentil à lui de me dire ça j'avais l'impression qu'il me pardonner tout ce que j'avais fais mais je ne devais pas me faire de fausses illusions.

-En fait Senri tu sais tu ne me faisais pas vraiment peur, tu me trouble et c'était la première fois que je ressente ça c'est pour donc pourquoi j'étais un peu sur la défensive.

Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant je sens que ma gorge est sèche, Senri lui continue de marcher mais il n'a perdu aucunes de mes paroles.

-Et maintenant comment te sens tu ?

-Mieux, tu ne me fais plus peur et puis j'aime bien parler avec toi.

Il s'arrête d'un seul coup.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien parler avec toi je me sens moi seul et …il se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine Yuki, tu ne sais rien de moi et moi de toi mais j'aimerais beaucoup que…Il s'interrompt et semple réfléchir.

-Que quoi ?

- Non rien n'oublie.

-Bien.

-Si tu n'a plus peur tant mieux cela me rassure, tu vas venir nous voir en salle de musique maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Aggy ne semble pas aimer ma présence.

-Aggy? Il baisse les yeux comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

-Il est de mauvaise humeur c'est temps ci mais ce n'est rien il va changer.

-J'espère.

Nous arrivons à la chambre j'attrape mon sac et jette un coup d'œil à mon chat pour voir s'il va bien, il est en boule dans un coin de mo lit tout va bien, Senri le remarque.

-Alors tu as recueillis ce petit voyou, tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

-Euh non désolé je n'ai pas d'idée. Il me regarde moi puis le chat et de nouveau moi.

-Ce chat il est sombre comme la nuit je propose de l'appeler Night.

-Night ? C'est jolie je trouve et cela lui ressemble.

-Très bien d'accord va pour Night.

A ce moment je vis pour la première fois un sourire sur le visage de Senri, ce sourire je n'ai jamais pu l'oublié.

Un petite pensée pour l'auteur s'il vous plaît!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Le courage de Takeru et la promesse de Nao et Hiroto **

**« Au secours » c'est-ce que je me suis répéter pendant les deux heures de math qui on suivit. Je suis arriver avec 3 minutes de retard, le prof a bien voulu me laisser entré mais il avait un regard méfiant et sembler me surveiller pendant tout le cours, il devait me prendre pour un de ces élèves qui s'amuser à sécher les cours et faire des choses pas très légales, il me lancer des craies quand il voyait que je ne suivez plus, ce prof est un vrai malade on dirait que ça l'amuse de me terroriser, je n'aimer vraiment pas cette matière et ce prof je prier pour que cela ce finisse vite. Nao et Hiroto me lancer des airs compatissant mais je n'arrêter pas de pensé à Senri c'est bien le première personne qui arrive à maintenir mon attention aussi longtemps je me pose pleins de questions. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi me semble t'il si différent et pourtant si proche ? Pourquoi quand je le vois j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer ?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**-Alors Yuki tant pense quoi des cours de maths ?**

**-Je déteste ça. Rien que dit repenser j'en avais des frissons.**

**-Ah ça c'est tout le monde, mais t'inquiète pas il a jamais mordu personne !**

**-C'est rassurant. Je me voulais convaincant se fut vain mais Nao essaya comme même de m'apaiser.**

**-Je te comprends avec ce type on dirait que c'est Halloween tous les jours. Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas son fort car cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Hiroto parut quand même fier de sa blague et aller sans doute nous sortit autre chose quand trois garçons arrivèrent devant nous. L'un d'eux s'approcha d' Uruha est l'embrassa sans aucune gêne, je détourné mon regard assez tendu de voir quelqu'un laisser libre court à ses sentiments, moi j'en était bien incapable.**

**-Salut ! Tout le monde bien ?**

**-Super et toi Miku ?**

**-Bien merci. Il se tourne vers moi. C'est qui ?**

**-C'est Yuki il est arrivé il y a deux jours, il partage la chambre avec moi.**

**-Ah oui Takeru m'a parlé de toi en bien d'ailleurs.**

**-C'est pas inhabituel Takeru aime tout le monde.**

**-Et tout le monde aime Takeru.**

**-Surtout moi ! Mon Takeru est tellement mignon ! Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer peut être sont-ils ensemble? Enfin cela ne me concerne pas. Je vois un des garçons qui se met en face de moi il fait ma taille ( pour une fois que ça arrive ) et semble aussi timide que moi.**

**-Bon…bonjour je m'appelle Ruki. C'est même pire que moi.**

**-Et lui c'est Aoi le petit ami Ruwa mais ça t'a pu le constaté tout seul vu que ce sans-gêne ne sait pas se tenir en public !**

**-Je n'ai pas peur d'exposer mon amour pour Uruha ! Du moment que cela ne le gène pas !**

**-Evidemment que ça le gène pas hein Ruwa ? Uruha prend soudain une magnifique couleur rouge je le comprends.**

**-C'est juste parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir le reste de la journée.**

**-Vous aviez cas naître la même année.**

**-Vous…vous n'avait pas le même âge ?**

**-Non Aoi est en terminal comme Juri, Senri et Tora ils ont tous 18 ans.**

**-Ah d'accord.**

**-Ca me fais pensé. Il ce tourne vers tout le monde. Les gars vous avez vu hier après la répète on a quitté la salle et Aggy a oublié sa basse, Juri s'est proposer pour la lui ramener et quand il est revenue il était pas avec Aggy.**

**-C'est vrai il a pas beaucoup parlé le reste de la journée, en plus Aggy n'est pas venue l'après midi en cours.**

**-C'est bizarre il est peut être malade.**

**-Peut être. J'allais partir en direction de notre prochain cours mais Uruha m'interpelle.**

**-Yuki, hier Takeru était déçu de ne pas avoir pu chanter et il voudrait que tu viennes à la salle de musique aujourd'hui si t'a le temps. C'est vrai que Takeru était déçu et puis si c'est aussi jolie que ce que j'ai entendu hier, j'aimerai bien entendre sa voix.**

**-Très bien j'irai.**

**-Ok on se retrouve là bas à 17h35.**

**-A toute à l'heure. Nous nous séparons tous pour rejoindre nos salles respectives, je cherche la salle d'arts qui est mon prochain cours et je la trouve facilement il y a pleins de peintures sur la porte sans doute faites par des élèves. Quand j'entre dans la pièce je vois des élèves entrain de peindre sur de grandes toiles, au fond il y a de nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur, des sculptures inachevées, encore des toiles et autres figures en papiers. Je m'approche et commence à regarder quelques peintures, certaines sont très réussies je trouve bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand-chose à l'art. Une en particulier arrête mon attention elle représente un couché de soleil prés de la mer cela me captive complètement est-ce que s'est-ce qui se passe quand quelque chose nous plaît ?**

**-Tu aimes ? Je me retourne vers la personne qui a parlé, il porte une blouse couverte de peinture il doit être le professeur d'arts.**

**-Euh oui celle là je l'ai..me bi..e..n. J'avais du mal à prononcer ses mots j'en avais perdu l' habitude.**

**-Je l'aimes beaucoup moi aussi, c'est la dernière que j'ai faite.**

**-Vous êtes doué. Il me sourit gentiment. **

**-Merci, en tant que professeur je me dois d'être à la hauteur et de faire de mon mieux.**

**-Oui bien sûr.**

**- Commet t'appelles tu ? Ton visage ne m'est pas familier.**

**-Je m'appelles Yuki je suis arrivé avant-hier.**

**-Ah c'est pour ça et bien bienvenue parmi nous je suis Shou, ton nouveau professeur d'art.**

**-Enchanté. Je baisse un peu les yeux et me reconcentres sur la toile.**

**-Dis moi Yuki je ne sais pas si c'est par timidité mais tu sembles assez renfermé je me trompes ?**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

**-Je vois, si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil en tant que professeur c'est que s'il y a bien une chose qui peut nous aider à nous soulager se sont les arts sous toutes les formes. Je le regarde et cherche à comprendre.**

**-Oui ce que je veux te dire c'est que nous pouvons extérioriser nos sentiments, tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas dire ou avouer nous le retransmettons dans nos œuvres, tu as surement des choses en toi qui ne demandent qu'à pouvoir sortir, tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire Yuki ?**

**-Oui peut être que vous avez raison.**

**-Je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de chose, allez je te laisse y'a encore du travail tu me promets de repenser à tout ça ?**

**-Oui, merci professeur.**

**Je me demande, c'est peut être la solution mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je me souviens qu'il **adoré les arts la peinture, la musique, **il **disait que cela l'apaisé dans les moments difficiles. Mais moi est-ce que cela peut vraiment m'aider à avancer ? Non impossible rien que d'y penser cela me replonge dans des souvenirs, je viens encore de penser à lui, je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'essayer de me repentir mais il me l'a fais promettre je dois essayer, je veux le faire pour **lui.**

-YUUUKII ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Tient Hiroto et Nao sont arrivés, ils sont vraiment inséparables ces deux là.

-Je regardais cette peinture.

-Ouah c'est vraie qu'elle est belle Shou est vraiment doué.

- C'est clair! En plus il a dessiné le mer c'est trop bien la mer ! Tu trouves pas Yuki ?

-Je..je n'en sais ..rien je n'y suis jamais aller.

-Quoi mais comment c'est possible t'y est jamais allez avec tes parents ou tes amis t'es passer à côté de quelque chose !

-Tais toi un peu Hiro, on ira un jour ensemble pour monter à Yuki comment s'est.

-Ouais trop cool un jour on y va tous ensemble.

-Calme toi je te dis ! On a le temps ! Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où c'est venu mais à ce moment en regardant la peinture de Shou et en pensant à la promesse de Nao j'avais l'impression de ressentir le chaleur de ce couché de soleil au fond de moi.

Dans l'ensemble cette journée c'est plutôt bien déroulée, maintenant je suis en route pour la salle de musique où m'attende normalement Uruha et Takeru. Mais quand j'arrive dans la salle Takeru est tout seul.

-Yo , Uruha m'a prévenu qu'il serait un peu en retard il a sans doute voulut passer voire Aoi avant de venir ! Je remarque ça tentative d'humour mais je suis plus gêner qu'autre chose.

-Ha ha bon afin assis toi, on va faire sans lui pour l'instant, je branche le matos et je te chante une de nos dernière composition tu vas voir c'est top ! Il est tellement enthousiaste je me demande s'il n'est pas fatigué à la longue, il règle un emplie, branche son micro et entame sa chanson. Sa voix est magnifique tantôt grave tantôt plu aigue elle s'adapte bien avec la musique qu'il a mis en fond pour l'accompagnée, il y met un tel entrain, on voit qu'il aime vraiment chanter. J'étais concentré sur la chanson et n'avais pas remarquer la petite mélodie qui sonner en boucle mais Takeru si, il s'arrête de chanter et pose son micro.

-Excuse moi c'est le mien je devais avoir recevoir un coup de fil important aujourd'hui ça te dérange pas si je te laisse deux minutes.

-Non non pas du tout. Il décroche et s'éloigne au fond de la salle je n'entends rien de ce qu'il dit mais je le vois froncer les sourcils et tourner en rond, il finis par raccrocher et reviens vers moi.

- Ah c'est pas possible d'être aussi incompétent ! Il semble énerver c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça il me fais un peu peur.

- Je suis désolé Yuki je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une urgence là, mais t'inquiète pas Uruha va pas tarder et ce n'est que partie remise. Il me fais un clin d'œil mais je reconnais bien un sourire forcé quand j'en vois un, j'ai l'impression de voir mon propre reflet.

-D'acc…ord vas- y vite.

-Merci Yuki encore pardon à plus. Après le départ de Takeru j'ai du rester environ 10 bonnes minutes à chercher le motif d'une telle précipitation et Uruha est arrivé avec sa guitare dans le dos.

-Salut Yuki t'est tout seul ? Ou est Takeru ? Je sais que je suis à la bourre mais quand même il aurait pu attendre !

-Euh … en fait il du partir, une urgence.

-Ah je vois ça doit être se sœur. La mine d'Uruha s'est subitement assombrie, il répond à ma question muette.

-Oui sa petite sœur est malade et les médecins n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'elle a c'est une maladie rare d'après eux,, ça fait un moment qu'elle est à l'hôpital et qu'elle suis des traitements qui n'aboutissent à rien cela la fatigue énormément alors Takeru essaye de lui tenir compagnie quand elle n'est pas en observation! Il ne le montre pas mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle ils sont très porche. Je resté abasourdit, Takeru qui rit tout le temps pour un rien est en fait perpétuellement soucieux de l'état de santé de sa sœur, lui qui semble être un garçon plein d'énergie et soumis à de telles angoisses. Je l'admiré il se donne à fond pour son groupe alors que sa sœur est sur un lit d'hôpital, j'aimerais avoir son courage et sa détermination.

-C'est.. vraiment ..triste.

-Oui c'est sûr c'est pour ça que quand on est tout ensemble on essaye de lui remonter le morale et de lui changer les idées c'est fait pour ça les amis !

-Oui sans doute. En fait je n'en savais rien, je ne comprenais pas ses raisons, elles mettaient complètement étrangère.

Je n'en peux plus je suis resté une heure avec Uruha il a accepter de me montrer les bases à la guitare, mais ma première prestation était vraiment pitoyable malgré ses efforts. Je rentré pour aller dans ma chambre, épuisé et démoralisé mais arrivé en bas de l'immeuble je fus arrêter par Saga.

-Salut Yuki t'as pas vu Tora par hasard ?

-Non désolé.

-Mince et son frère ?

-Son frère.

-Ben oui Senri tu savais pas qu'ils étaient frères ?

-Non pas du tout.

- Et bien maintenant t'es au courant, si jamais t'en vois un des dis leurs que je les cherche.

-D'accord. Je continue mon chemin en réfléchissant à ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est vrai quand y repensant ils se ressemblent, physiquement parlant mais Senri est moins ouvert par rapport à Tora et on dirait qu'il est toujours en colère, c'est comme s'il en voulait au monde entier et qu'il lutter en permanence, un peu comme moi. Enfin pas tout à fait la différence et que moi je n'ai rien contre les autres j'en veux seulement à moi-même je ne pense pas mérité d'être accepter par qui que se soit, il m'arrive même de me demander ce que je fais sur cette Terre, c'est vrai si je n'exister pas il ne **lui **serait rien arriver.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendus compte mais je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai fais trop d'efforts dans la même journée cela m'a épuisé, je m'assois un instant sur une marche dans l'escalier et essaye de calmer ma respiration. Ca va mal, je pose une main sur ma poitrine c'est douloureux.

-Vous vous sentez bien jeune homme ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on est pitié de moi je tente tant bien que mal de répondre.

-Ou..oui ça va, merci.

-Cela ne semble pas être le cas, vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Ca va passer !

-D'accord ! D 'accord ! Calmez vous ! Vous ne devriez pas forcer quand on est mal c'est pas bon. Je ne dis rien il a raison il faut que je me calme il n'y a pas d'autre moyen j'en profite pour détailler l'homme devant moi il est plus âgé que moi, brun et il a de légères fossettes.

-Bien c'est mieux, dites moi vous êtes bien de l'internat ? Ca question me parait une peu bête il est évidant que je suis de l'internat j'ai la tête d'un lycéen quand même.

-Oui.

-Ah d'accord excuse moi c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je cherche quelqu'un, tu peux peut être me dire où se trouve sa chambre ?

-Euh oui peut être.

-Il s'appelle Senri il est en terminale ça te dis quelque chose ? Il cherche Senri ça doit être important pour qu'il se déplace jusqu'ici, l'internat est assez éloigné de la ville.

-Oui je sais qui s'est mais vous êtes un de ses ami ? Il se met à rigoler j'ai dis une bêtise ?

-Non non pas du tout je m'appelle Kai, je suis son frère ainé.


End file.
